It's a Winter Wonderland
by Darlin
Summary: A series of drabbles in no particular order from super short to semi long. RoLo of course, some about Wolverine's death. Time periods vary. Some early days. Includes Wolverine & the X-Men gang, Ororo, Idie, Quire, Broo, Kid Gladiator, Blob Herman, Bamfs, as well as Kitty, Peter, Kurt, Jean, Emma, Scott, Bobby, Hank, Paige & Toad, Betsy & Warren.
1. Chapter 1

**It's a Winter Wonderland – by Darlin**

**A/N – **With all the snow we had I thought it might be fun to play with that so I started handwriting little stories at work to keep me from being bored. Some are very brief such as the first one with Emma and Scott, they're also different time lines, most before Logan's death, some after that, some early years and of course there's RoLo. Oh, and I loved Wolverine and the X-Men so quite a few of the stories are based on that. Having given up comics it was the only graphic novel I picked up and it was so much fun. Because of some of the absurdity in that comic book though I doubt it was many people's favorite comic book and doubt there's a desire for fan fiction with the characters but I LOVED that comic and wish more would write about the characters. So enough gushing. I'll end by saying that I can't say all the stories are brilliant but quite a few of them made me happy and I hope some of them brighten your day too.

****-xox-****

**Polar Bears**

"Y'all're crazy! That ain't no way ta celebrate the first day of the year!" Rogue said as she and Remy watched Logan and Ororo leave.

"Hmm, ya know, maybe he ain't as crazy as we t'ink," Remy commented thoughtfully.

"This _is_ crazy isn't it?" Ororo said to Logan.

"Why? It's fun. Besides it's a tradition."

"Maybe in your country but not in mine."

Peter came running after them.

"No one else up fer it but you?" Logan asked the big guy.

"_Nyet, spaseeba_, just us three," Peter replied with a shake of his handsome head.

Logan chuckled although he'd kind of wanted to be alone with Ororo. The three of them walked down to the lake in the freezing cold weather and once there they started taking off their clothes.

"We are crazy," Ororo laughed.

"You look beautiful," Logan complimented her when she had stripped down to her bikini.

He was in his swimming trunks and shivering a little. He suddenly grabbed her, tossed her easily over his shoulder then ran, despite her screams, straight for the lake.

"Wait for me comrades!" Peter called as he shook off his pants.

"Logan!" Ororo shrieked but he was already plunging into the icy cold water.

When Logan finally rose to the surface, because adamantium can weigh a fellow down, he found her laughing at him so he shook his head at her. Water went everywhere but mostly in her face. She laughed again, splashing him. Unexpectedly they were both splashed with a huge wave of water as Peter dove into the lake.

"Brrrrr! It's freezin'! Last one out buys the beer t'night!" Logan challenged.

They all raced out of the water, Peter, bigger and slower, coming in last. He grinned at Logan's ribbing. He didn't mind. The beer was good in America. They handed him a towel while they dried each other off.

"That was fun," Peter said but Logan and Ororo didn't hear him. They were wrapped in each others arms, Logan shivering but happy to be holding Ororo.

"Happy New Year, darlin'," he whispered before kissing her.

**Headmistress**

"I've never seen anyone enjoy snow more than you, Idie," Quentin remarked.

"I really love it!" Idie squealed joyfully as she caught snowflakes gently falling all around them.

"I think it's wet and cold and not terribly nice," Broo said.

They were walking with their headmistress, Storm. She'd felt exercise in the fresh air was paramount for children and so she'd started them on a regiment of morning constitutionals.

"I want to punch the snow," Kid gladiator said out of the blue as he was wont to do. "Miss Munroe can we find something solid that fights back or can I go punch . . ?"

"No, Kubark, no," Ororo cut him off already knowing what the fight happy son of Gladiator was going to request. "Nature Girl, please share the Bamf's, and Eye Boy don't dawdle. It's not exercise if you don't put a little effort into it."

"Can I just pretend to be here and go back to bed?" Quentin muttered, hoping his Bamf would take the hint and bamf him out of his misery.

"No, Quentin but after our walk you can report to my office and we'll discuss the detention I'll be assigning you."

"But I didn't do anything!"

Ororo chuckled.

"Ooo, ooo! Miss Munroe is playing you!" Glob Herman laughed.

"Since when does Miss Munroe make jokes?" Evan asked curiously.

"Maybe she's happy Wolverine's dead," Quentin muttered.

""I heard that, Quire. Detention after school for an hour," Ororo announced. "And pick up your pace."

"Damn."

"And no cussing."

"Isn't it beautiful?" Idie said as it began to snow harder.

"You can't punch it," Kid Gladiator muttered.

"It tastes okay," Blob Herman said.

"It's dreadfully cold and wet, Idie although I'm glad that it's so exhilarating for you," Broo said.

"That stupid Wolverine, what a sap!" Quentin said, intentionally loud.

Ororo stopped and looked back at the pink haired boy and tried to think of a punishment that would take the Kid Omega permanently out of Kid Omega without inflicting death. But kindhearted Idie took Quentin's hand in hers.

"I know you miss Wolverine too," she whispered.

Quentin looked at her. He didn't say anything but he squeezed her hand. Ororo smiled a sad smile. As Quentin passed by her she rested a hand on his shoulder for a moment.

"Quentin, I've changed my mind about detention," she said before moving on.

**Picnic for Two  
**

Ororo spread out a tarp on the snowy ground which she then covered with a thick wool blanket. She opened her picnic basket, pulled out a thermos, opened that and then took a satisfying sip and smiled. From where she sat it truly was post card perfection. Ever since she'd come to America winter had become her favorite season. It also helped that the cold didn't affect her.

"Hey, 'Ro, what in blazes are ya doin'?" Logan hollered as he came plodding out of the woods.

"I could ask you the same my friend," she called back, looking at her watch because Logan kept to a strict routine like clockwork.

When he reached her and looked down at her winter picnic he shook his head. "Was just takin' my usual hike," he said.

"I wish you'd ask me next time."

"Sure, wouldn't mind the company 's long as you keep yer mouth shut. I like the quiet when it snows."

"I do too."

He looked at her and grinned. "So, am I intrudin', darlin'?"

"Not at all. Sit if you like."

"So, havin' a picnic in the snow," he noted as he sat down on the blanket.

"Just a little snack," she replied and pulled out two sandwiches, the larger of which she handed to him.

"Mmmm!" he said when he noticed it was his favorite.

"Drink?" she offered.

"Sure, I guess. It's hot, right?" he said as he rubbed his gloved hands together although he'd noticed that the temperature had started to rise. He was glad she was warming it up but he wondered if they'd end up sitting on a sopping, wet blank.

He noticed she had two mugs as well and when he took the proffered drink he was more than grateful.

"'Ro, you really know how to take care of a man," he said, the hot toddy, full of Irish whiskey, still burning in his throat.

**The Perfect Kiss**

It was her first kiss, behind the school, behind the bushes all covered in snow. Her nose was red, a little runny, and her eyes tearing. She was in love.

"I-I shouldn't have done that, Kayta," Peter said afterward.

"No, I'm glad you did."

He returned her earnest smile even as he shook his head. "I realize I am much older . . ."

"Sssh, Peter. Don't say anything," she said and threw her arms around him. "It was perfect, this is perfect.

And Peter held her, there behind the school, behind the bushes all covered in snow.

**Out in the Cold**

"So help me I will kill that man!" Jean raged.

"I wish there was something I could do," Ororo offered sympathetically.

"Grrrrr," Jean growled. And then, "You can open that window for me," she said.

"Uh, okay."

So Ororo opened the window even though it was the beginning of winter. Jean grabbed everything on Scott's dresser and what didn't fall from her arms she tossed out the window.

Ororo looked at the small articles now embedded in the snow. Clothes went flying past her head suddenly and she quickly dodged out of the way. After Jean had thrown every single thing that belonged to Scott out the window and into the snow she leaned out and admired the huge pile with immense satisfaction. Ororo crept out of the room.

Later that day Scott noticed a snow man wearing a pair of his red glasses and several of his shirts tied together to make a makeshift scarf.

"What the . . . ?" he exclaimed, stopping short as he found the rest of his things. And that's how he found out Jean knew about him and Emma.

**Revenge Served Cold **

"Why does it always have to snow whenever I leave the mansion?" Emma asked no one in particular but since it was just her and Scott, he felt a response was needed. And so he said,

"You shouldn't have let Ororo know how much you hate snow, Em."

**A Break**

Logan watched Ororo on the sly. Every move was graceful and yet she seemed not to be conscious of it. Unstudied grace, he mused.

"Get a grip," he murmured and turned his attention back to Scott who was droning on about staying alert over the holidays.

"From now on we have drills twenty-four seven," Scott said.

"You can't possibly be serious! It's Christmas Eve!" Rogue exploded.

"Twenty-four seven? When will we sleep?" Bobby wanted to know.

"In between drills," Scott replied.

"Depriving us of sleep can hardly be productive, Scott," Ororo said.

Scott eyed her with a grim look. She wasn't even supposed to be there, he thought, with a touch of resentment.

"I expect everyone to adjust," he replied.

Ororo shook her head. "I expect that we will, we always do, however, I do not believe drills all day and all night, especially over the holidays, is feasible. A few perhaps but . . ."

"Right. You made your point, Storm. It isn't actually going to be _all_ day, just be _ready_ twenty-four seven people. Meeting's adjourned," Scott said.

Logan laughed.

"Whew, I thought Slim had officially lost his noggin for a moment there," Hank muttered once he stepped outside the ready room.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Bobby grumbled.

"What would we do without Storm keeping ol' One Eye in check?" Logan asked.

"It was a misunderstanding, nothing more," Ororo said with a wink before walking off.

Logan, Hank and Cain Marko watched her until she disappeared around the corner.

"You two going to drool all day or what?" Bobby asked although he was watching her too.

"Huh? Oh, um, well, Robert what can I say? The lady is lovely."

"True that," Bobby agreed.

"Keep your minds out of the gutter, remember I said to stay alert," Scott said as he started down the corridor.

"Hard to do when the babe's looking so fine," Cain called after him.

"Well, just try!" Scott shot back.

"You don't think Scott likes Ororo do . . . ?" Bobby started but Hank and Logan's laughter brought him up short.

"Scott's got Emma, what more could a man want? Walks around looking like a whore an' probably knows exactly what you want in bed." Logan chuckled.

The others grunted in agreement before going off but Logan stood there deep in thought. He didn't envy Scott. Emma was a handful, more woman than he'd want and less too. Seemed things never really worked out the way you wanted them too. Scott was a widower fornicating with one of their worse enemies turned goody two shoes, something he still didn't buy by the way. And Ororo was married. What was the world coming to?

Snow and more snow prevented them from getting much done that day. It was abnormal even for New York. He suspected Bobby but knew he couldn't actually make it snow. Ororo wouldn't do something like that he was sure and yet he recalled a few times when she had. Scott was ticked off with the weather, ticked off with everything and everyone except maybe Emma. A few fire drills that kept them on their toes was nothing as he'd planned. He gave Bobby a few dirty scowls but Bobby claimed innocence and though Logan didn't want to believe him he could tell for once Bobby actually was innocent.

"It's a wonderful thing – snow, isn't it?"

Logan turned from the window and looked up at Ororo. She looked as mischievous as she had earlier. Odd. She'd come back looking and acting as if everything was fine but her bearing was different now, as if something inside her wasn't right. He suspected the marriage wasn't going as well as she'd led them to believe but it wasn't his place to butt in.

"I . . . I felt a break was required."

"Scott'll have your ass if he finds out."

"Let him."

"'Ro, you doin' all right?"

Cold, blue eyes gazed at him. He immediately raised both hands up, palms out.

"Question withdrawn," he said.

No laughter, not even a hint of a smile. He knew when to back off and did. Her eyes followed his retreat. He was the truest of friends but a lousy boyfriend, ex- boyfriend.

"No, Logan it's me that needs a break, so long as it snows I don't have to go back," she said when he was out of sight.

**Hope**

It was bitter cold in the cabin. Ororo didn't notice. It was a simple one room structure with a tiny bathroom. She seldom went there because the cabin was Logan's. She'd never thought much of the place but somehow now it seemed the most appropriate place to be.

Logan had been dead for months now. Winter had set in. Life went on. Life always went on. But life with the X-Men was different. She kept counting how many X-Men had died before and then returned to life. It had started with their defeat of the Adversary in Dallas, so that was her and Logan, Betsy, Madeline, Alex, Peter, Rogue, Dazzler, Longshot . . . She kept counting. Kurt was back, Peter back again, Kitty had triumphed over death. Counting kept her sane. Jean of course, Scott. One day Logan too would return again.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's a Winter Wonderland – by Darlin**

****-xox-****

**Honoring**

Early in the morning, the first rays of sunlight glinting off the icy snow, a lone figure walked out to the school's cemetery. A small herd of deer, startled by her presence, stared briefly then trotted off. The graves wore mantles of snow and ice and the statue of Jean Grey looked down at her blankly. The lone figure, Ororo Munroe, thought how sad it was that they had buried so many after Thunderbird's death.

She thought how there was no memorial for the man who had started the school and renamed it after Jean, keeping Charles Xavier's legacy alive. No marker for the man she'd finally admitted that she loved. Her hands balled into fists. There should be something to mark the life of a man who had overcome his demons and all the mind wiping, who had tried to make a difference, who had actually made a difference!

She hurt so much. There was a constant ache within her. Simply saying she missed him did not do justice to the depth of her longing, her pain. She looked up into the sky as the sunrise peaked and she suddenly smiled. It felt as if something, someone, maybe even Logan, was trying to lift her spirits. Was that so absurd?

She stooped, gather snow in her hand and then in her other hand, feeling the cold, wet stuff seeping through the cracks between fingers. And she was thankful that she could feel something. She so desperately needed to feel something, whether cold and wet or even hot fire. After a while she went back inside, determined to face one more day. They say one day at a time and that was truly the only way she'd survived Logan's death. Another day, another struggle, one at a time. Wasn't that how he'd survived too?

The kids were up, some outside, quite a few lined up at the windows calling out in surprise. In the midst of the cemetery several bucks darted off. They didn't notice or care as they passed a memorial, simple and fitting for Logan. Not timeless but solid and sturdy for the day. There stood a snowman with realistic tips of hair that only Logan wore and branch arms with three twig claws. The final touch had made Ororo smile as she'd stuffed a fat, short stick in the side of his rocky mouth, reminiscent of the cigars Logan had loved so much but had given up to set an example for the students. Looking out at her handiwork she felt a little of the pain subside. It wasn't the remembering that helped her go on but honoring his memory. She slept better that night.

**Sledding **

No one knew Logan liked to go sledding. In fact, no one knew he even had a sled but the day he saw an old fashioned toboggan in a window in a little antique store, he'd known exactly who'd enjoy it. They had some good hills past the lake and really, you didn't have to be a kid to enjoy sledding and tubing.

Before the others were awake he and Ororo would go sledding sometimes. The first time she'd screamed with delight and she'd held him really tight. That had made him even happier that he'd invited her. And the second time he'd tried a really steep hill and she'd held him so tight he never wanted the ride to end. And the third and fourth times she was still holding on tight. Money well spent.

**Ice Ice Baby**

Ice! Ice and more ice! Everywhere ice! Including in the bathrooms where Bobby had pulled an old prank and frozen everything. The bathrooms were not happy. Ororo was not happy especially since she couldn't find the culprit _and_ she slipped as she entered her class room landing quite unceremoniously on her bum. No one dared laugh either. Mostly because _they'd_ slid into class the exact same way.

Logan wasn't happy especially when _he_ slipped, and he'd made such a gallant effort not to slip as he'd tracked the Iceman. When Logan wasn't happy the entire school knew it. But when Idie slipped as she followed headmistress Storm into the class room, Quentin Quire, who had been enjoying the spills his teachers were taking, immediately visited Bobby's still somewhat infantile brain. But instead of shutting him down he just changed a few things.

When Bobby came skipping by while clutching an old bamf doll and wearing an old uniform from Kitty's Sprite days, far too short and too tight on him, not one teacher complained.

**BAMF!**

There was no whiskey. No whiskey anywhere in the school. None. No where. Zilch. Nada. Zip. Absolutely nothing.

One of the Bamf's burped. Or was that a hiccup? The others looked at him suspiciously. One smelled his breath. The sniffer's eyes widen and the hiccuping Bamf knew he'd been found out and in a flash and a pouf of dark smoke the guilty Bamf, well, bamfed.

"Oh, no!" Ororo exclaimed when the fleeing Bamf suddenly appeared in her car with a loud hiccup.

"I fear our little friend has been found out," Kurt said from the passenger seat. Confirmation followed shortly for soon the car was filled with smoke and the not so nice odor of brimstone and many, many, many Bamfs. Ororo and Kurt climbed out as fast as they could.

"We forgot the whiskey!" Kurt cried.

"I have it, Kurt. How would Logan feel if I forgot the whiskey?"

The Bamfs teleported from inside the car to the roof, and on the ground and all along the snow covered driveway. The Bamf that had started it all sat atop Kurt's head. The others knew not to bamf on top of Ororo's head. No one, including them, liked being shocked with small bolts of electricity.

After the car cleared of stench and smoke Ororo retrieved bottles of the Bamf's beloved liquid and held up two in each of her hands. Several of the Bamf's tilted their heads inquisitively at her. She held out the bottles, nodding her okay, and one of them bamfed, appeared before her, snatched the proffered bottles and bamfed somewhere he hoped the others couldn't find him and away they all bamfed after him, save for the one on top of Kurt's head.

Ororo reached into the car and pulled out a bottle from her purse. It was half empty or half full as Logan probably would've said or so she supposed. She and Kurt had been sitting in the warm car sipping the strong liquor in remembrance of their beloved friend.

"I know I've mentioned this numerous times but, Ororo, I'm not so sure you should give them alcohol," Kurt said as he tried to shrug off the little Bamf who was content to share their bottle.

"I consider it a gift, a gift from Logan. Upon occasions, to get them to do his bidding, quid pro quo, and sometimes, just because, he'd give them a little. Well, a lot." She chuckled.

"And what are you to get in return?"

"That Logan would be pleased that I remembered that they're a part of this school that he started, as crucial as Karoka, as crucial as Mortimer was, poor soul, as crucial as you or I."

Kurt, now soulless, was doubtful.

"You were one of the dearest of Logan's friends, Kurt. Your eulogy was just as it should have been," she said and raised the open bottle to her lips. She then handed Kurt the bottle and he too drank.

"Here," Kurt said after his sip and handed the Bamf upon his head the bottle.

It was the last they would see of that bottle as the hiccuping Bamf snatched the bottle and teleported.

"The little fellow's already drunk it would appear," Kurt said, shaking his head at the thought of all those Bamf's getting drunk.

But Ororo laughed. "I hope they remember Logan tonight."

"How could anyone forget him?" Kurt said.

**A Little Fun**

"Let's do it!" Bobby shouted.

Ororo nodded.

"Do it till you're satisfied, baby!"

Ororo giggled.

He took hold of her hand and they ran outside. It was cold but not cold enough to freeze the lake over and it hadn't snowed in weeks. But after Bobby and Ororo finished, the lawn had a beautiful coat of pristine snow.

All the kids spilled out into the snow, bundled up, raring to go. A snow fight began.

Ororo squealed when a snow ball hit her. "I am so going to get you, Robert!"

Bobby laughed and dashed off on a huge wave of ice. Ororo chased him from the air, swooped down and caught him and they ended tumbling down, down, down into a pile of snow where they both started scooping large handfuls of snow over each others head. Ororo hadn't laughed like this since before Logan had died.

"Having fun?" Bobby asked.

She nodded, smiling. "Thank you for this, Bobby."

**Egos **

Kid Gladiator was outside punching snowmen as fast as Blob Herman, Kid Apocalypse, Rockslide, Eye Boy and the other students could build them. It helped that Bobby was supervising or so he claimed. He called it a good exercise in teamwork but he was really having a blast while playing with his powers.

"I am the best snowman destroyer of them all! Son of Emperor Gladiator, Kid Gladiator so rules!" shouted the self proclaimed Son of Emperor Gladiator, Kid Gladiator. "Bring me more of these things to annihilate!"

"More comin' right up, Kubark," Bobby shouted back with a wink at Ororo who was hovering above, arms spread wide and laughing, as she assisted in summoning more snow.

"I guess Bark's alright but, man, he's got one hell of an ego!" Quentin remarked as he and Idie and Broo went in to warm up a little later.

Idie just looked at Quentin. No, she wasn't speechless and most anyone else that knew Quentin Quire probably would be. Quentin was her boyfriend and she knew he was oblivious to his _own_ super huge ego. She glanced at Broo and they both suppressed smiles.

**The Paige &amp; Toad Story **

**A/N –** I really enjoyed the Husk/Toad relationship until Husk came into her right mind. As weird as it was and sounds it just worked for me. This is my tiny epilogue to that sad little couple.

Mortimer often visited the local coffee shop in West Salem although he never went inside. No one at the school knew what had happened to him and that was the way he wanted it to be. Especially _her_. Now he looked through the fogged up window of the local coffee shop and wished the condensation wasn't so bad. He was so close to the window that his nose was almost pressed against the glass and it had fogged up. Inside Page Guthrie was ordering a coffee – no, an espresso. He didn't have to see what she was getting because he knew she only had espresso, black, no sugar. Mortimer knew because she pretended to be sophisticated and not some country hick. He knew this because she'd told him so long, long ago. He remembered because he loved her and had tended to her as if she'd been a cherished treasure.

She would order the – yes, the chocolate muffin and then sit by the window. No, wait, she'd seen him! Mortimer turned and fled.

Paige did sit down by the window with her espresso and chocolate muffin in hand, and she did look out the window absently but all she saw through the condensation was a small, dark, lump sprawled out in a pile of snow beneath a streetlight that gave no light in the dimming evening.

As Mortimer got up, now soaking wet, the streetlight came on, spotlighting a forlorn little figure hobbling away into the growing darkness.

**Blue**

It was stuffy in Ororo's office. It was cold and wet outside. She wished it would snow. She wished it would snow and snow and snow then she could go sledding or build a snowman or have a snowball fight. Like the old days. When Logan had shown her what snow was.

She was tired of grading papers but fortunately Henry peeked into her office with his cheerful, "Greetings and salutations!".

"Hello, Henry."

"How're you holding up my dear?" he asked, knowing how devastating Logan's death had been for her.

"I am much better thanks to you and Yukio. And you?"

"As good as I can be I expect. It's raining. Rainy days always make me feel a little blue."

Ororo smiled at his little pun. She loved rain but she loved snow more. Snow always reminded her of Logan. He'd seem to revel in cold weather and snow and yet he'd always been a little grumpier when it snowed around the holidays. But over time he'd been less and less grumpy. Once he'd even posed for Christmas pictures wearing a Santa hat. Ororo had that picture blown up, framed, and sitting on her dresser where she now had a collection of pictures of him and her and team pictures with the X-Men but mostly of him.

"Well, well, my stars and garters!" Hank cried. He walked further into the office to peer out the window. It was snowing! He shook his head in wonderment, obviously pleased as he peered out at the delicate, fluffy flakes spiraling downward.

"It's going to be a beautiful evening," Ororo said, enjoying his look of pleasure.

"Ororo, my dear, you are my favorite headmistress on a day like this," he said then gave her a quick hug before he left, whistling a tune, and no longer blue so to speak.

**A Night Out**

Betsy, Rogue and Ororo hurried across the street, not in the least dressed for the cold, snowy night. They were wearing towering heels and tiny too tight dresses. Oh, and no coats because who took coats when they went clubbing? Betsy was the first to barge through the door of the first club they'd chosen to honor with their presence, hugging herself to warm up. Rogue was fast behind her, not as cold since she was covered from her neck down dressed all in green, a little short dress with matching tights. Ororo, unfazed by any weather, was last to enter. Someone outside had been trying to talk to her and she, unlike the others, had a hard time not responding politely.

"Ah don't see 'em," Rogue said as she scanned the room.

"It's crowded," Ororo said.

"Surely Wolvie can smell!" Betsy suggested.

"I hope we do not smell that strongly, Elizabeth!" Ororo said with a chuckle.

Someone covered Ororo's eyes and someone else tapped Betsy on the shoulder. The girls jumped, startled as did Rogue when Remy blew in her ear and whispered words he didn't want the others to hear.

"Hey, Ro, down here," Logan said when he removed his hands and she pretended to look around for someone more in line with her own height and eye level. "Not funny, darlin'," he added with a tinge of annoyance.

"Oh, no, but dat _is_ funny, you so short, old man," Remy said and pecked Ororo on the cheek.

"We're in the VIP section," Warren said, taking Betsy's hand and leading the way.

They drank and danced and drank and laughed. Friends having a good time on a wintry night, the women looking fine, the men handsome and on their best behavior. And when the last club closed they walked to their cars with the warmth of their mens arms around them.

Ororo jumped a little when Logan took her hand, something out of the ordinary. She smiled and leaned down as he leaned upward and they kissed. And as his arms encircled her and snow fell all around them she told herself she would always remember that night.

**~Finis~**

**A/N –** Well, that's it for this series. I know it took ages to get this second chapter up but it was one of those, I have the story but just never posted either out of sheer laziness or fear or both.


End file.
